


I am. Iron Man.

by EggFriedReus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspirational Speeches, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: What I feel like should've been Tony Stark's passing speech.





	I am. Iron Man.

"Anyone can be Iron Man. Anyone can wear the suit. You can wear the suit. If you didn't know that, I hope you do now.

You've just gotta be two steps ahead of the game and when that doesn't work, you've gotta be the one to make the sacrifice play. Lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you. To make the one-way trip, take the hits for the guys that can't, take the blame when it wasn't your fault.

Do all that, and you will be Iron Man. You won't think you're ready, but no one ever is. We don't get to choose our time. You think I fought my way out of that cave knowing that I'd become 'Earth's greatest defender?' You'll make mistakes, you'll come to compromises. They'll want your life. But they'll never be prepared. They want your property? They can't have it.

Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered. Your time is short. You've got your life, don't waste it. Make them remember you. You'll be alive, as long as you have a reason. Eventually, you'll know what it. And in your head, you'll know its right. So when even everyone is telling you to move. To give up. To follow on like a lamb to the slaughter... It's your duty to plant yourself like a tree. Look them in the eye. And say, 'No. You move.'

You won't need a house, all the tricks and toys. You don't have to be the strongest. You don't have to be the fastest. The best trained. The most powers. All you've gotta have is an iron will. And a mantle on which you build your legacy.

And so, as that April morning began, my journey had reached its end.

I am Iron Man.

But. It's up to you know where his story goes now.

I present to you, what is, and will always be my greatest creation, Iron Man."


End file.
